Just Dance
RedOne, Konvict GaGa, oh, eh I've had a little bit too much, much (oh, oh, oh) All of the people start to rush (start to rush by) A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone (oh, oh, oh) What's goin' on on the floor? I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore (woo!) Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh, oh, oh) How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside out, right) Control your poison, babe, roses have thorns, they say And we're all gettin' hosed tonight (oh, oh, oh) What's goin' on on the floor? I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright (woo!) Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog (hey) Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw (hey) And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call (hey) I'ma hit it, I'ma beat it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down And dance, gonna be okay (oh) da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance (ooh yeah), spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance (ooh yeah), gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance (ooh yeah), spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance (oh), gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance (gonna be okay) Dance, dance (yeah) Just, j-j-just dance (oh) Woo! let's go! Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle I got it, just stay close enough to get it on Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it, spend the lasto I got it In your pocko I got it Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance (baby), gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm (baby, yeah) Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance (spin that record, baby, yeah) Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Music